


Монстр

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Сабо изо всех сил пытается смириться с тем, насколько жестоким он становится, когда Луффи в опасности.
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo
Kudos: 7





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039487) by [sableu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableu/pseuds/sableu). 



Одной мысли о смерти Луффи было достаточно, чтобы свести его с ума.

Он старался не говорить об этом. Он, конечно, всё время говорил о Луффи: какой он добрый, какой сильный, как тот собирается стать Королём Пиратов; но при этом не забывал, что существование Луффи буквально поддерживает его жизнь. Что он умрёт за Луффи в мгновение ока.

Драгон был одним из немногих, кто имел хоть какое-то представление об этом. И он всё время ругал Сабо за это. Говорил, что Сабо никогда не должен быть настолько зависим от жизни одного человека, что он не должен позволять одному человеку, всегда находящемуся в опасности, заставить его так далеко уйти от цели… но Сабо ничего не мог поделать.

Его преданность Луффи заключалась не только в том, что Луффи был его младшим братом, которого он очень любил, хотя это, безусловно, являлось немалой частью этого. Речь шла о том, что он не смог бы жить с чувством вины и ненавистью к себе, если Луффи умрёт. Это сочетание тошнотворной меланхолии и печали в сочетании с чувством вины — разорвёт его на куски. Если это не убьёт его — он сойдёт с ума.

Сабо предпочёл бы, чтобы это убило его. Он знал по опыту, что когда его братьям угрожали или даже оскорбляли, красная пелена застилала ему глаза, и он терял контроль над своими руками. Когда его зрение прояснялось, он часто видел, что ландшафт вокруг него разрыхлен и тёмные пятна крови окрасили его перчатки.

Это его пугало.

Из всего списка, каким Сабо хотел бы быть, жестокость не была в списке. Драгон велел ему не калечить и не убивать людей без крайней необходимости, и он принимал слова близко к сердцу. Сабо искренне верил в то, что не следует держать обиды, и что жизнь заслуживает того, чтобы её сохранить. Так почему же эти ценности решили покинуть его тело, как только в уравнение были введены Эйс или Луффи? Это становилось тревожным. Он не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что может сделать с окружающими, если Луффи умрёт, видя, как простая угроза заставила мозг Сабо снова переключиться в режим убийства.

Возможно, это был своего рода защитный механизм. В конце концов, он чуть не умер от боли и жара, вызванных смертью Эйса. Какая-то первобытная часть его существа хотела защитить себя от новой боли, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Я — чудовище, — сказал он однажды Драгону, когда они сидели вместе на пляже, обсуждая планы на будущее для Армии.

Драгон рассмеялся.

— Ты не чудовище, Сабо. Я встречал чудовищ. Ты совсем на них не похож.

— Может быть, и нет, но я им становлюсь. Когда кто-то оскорбляет или пытается обидеть Луффи, я не могу… если бы Вы видели это, Вы бы поняли. Даже я сам боюсь себя. И это… ужасно.

— Я всегда говорил тебе, что твоя любовь к моему сыну — одна из самых неприятных черт твоего характера, — ответил Драгон. — Это очень мило, но и очень опасно. Если сейчас с тобой происходит это, то, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы остановиться?

— Убить себя.

— Сабо…

— Я серьёзно, Драгон-сан. Мне кажется, что если бы мне было нужно, то это был бы единственный выход. Не знаю, может быть, у Вас сложилось впечатление, что я могу как-то меньше любить своего брата, но Вы ошибаешься. Я не могу, не хочу, правда. Когда это не заставляет меня сходить с ума от жажды крови, моя любовь к нему — одна из вещей, которые делают меня счастливее всего. Моё время, проведённое с Луффи… самое счастливое время в моей жизни. И я не могу просто сдаться и причинить боль нам обоим.

— Тогда, полагаю, тебе придется смириться с тем, что ты монстр, — сказал Драгон, и его тон был лишь слегка саркастическим.

Сабо посмотрел на свои руки. Они слегка подергивались, как будто даже без драки, внутри чесались когти.

— Я предан Вам, Драгон-сан, и глубоко обязан. Но если Вы схватите Луффи и скажете, что собираетесь убить его по какой-то причине — _я убью Вас._ Не раздумывая ни секунды. По крайней мере, постараюсь.

— Знаю. Мне не нравится думать об этом, но я это знаю. Я всегда знал.

— Мне очень жаль. Не знаю, почему я такой, какой есть. Но я не могу позволить Луффи умереть. Нет ничего, чем бы я не пожертвовал, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь: ни своей жизнью, ни чьей-либо ещё. Меня это чертовски пугает. И всё же… я люблю его, Драгон-сан. Не в опасном или больном смысле. Я действительно люблю его.

Драгон положил руку на плечо Сабо и слегка сжал его.

— Это я тоже знаю.


End file.
